religiousgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Game Suites: Wisdom Tree Games/@comment-3259121-20101210080455
Here is a brief interpretation of the Exodus game. The display for the Exodus game is vivid (http://www.wisdomtreegames.com/arcade.html), depicting Moses in power, throwing flames and wielding a mighty staff. He stands on a mountain, and the word “Exodus” shines in gold, reflecting light he is shooting towards the mountainside. Yet the graphics within the game are not so vivid (http://www.wisdomtreegames.com/arcadeexodus.html). Moses does not appear to be so mighty, but seems rather short and squatty. I also find it interesting that the music to the game is from a song I learned in Sunday School, “Father Abraham”. It is interesting that this song was selected for the theme in the first level, because Abraham did not lead the Exodus. Old Testament teachings establish Moses as the man who led the Israelites out of Egypt, and through the dessert in search of the Promised Land. The Exodus game reminds me of Pac Man in that the player finds his or her way through the maze and can collect points along the way. Instead of ghosts that will kill the player, there are figures that appear to be soldiers that will kill the figure. I am assuming that Moses is the figure in the game, representing the Moses from the Old Testament story of the Exodus, who led the Israelites out of the dessert. However, the game terrain appears to be some underground, tunnel-like maze. And the figure who is trying to outwit the soldiers, or destroy the soldiers by shooting “W’s”, is alone, he is not leading any group of people. The figure, I assume to be Moses, carries a staff, but I cannot figure out the use of the staff. . Instead of torching the enemy with flames, he throws “W’s”. He can break through stone walls and burrow through what appears to be dirt or perhaps a cave-in of the tunnel. He can collect “M”” which may be money. And can definitely acquire some extra tools from the “?” box. I did not figure out how to use this component. If the player cannot successfully complete the level in time, the music will continue to play faster and faster. This prompts the player to hurry, or he will die before completion. I find this amusing because in Sunday School as we sang “Father Abraham”, each verse was sung faster and faster, until the end of the song. Although I did not devote enough time to complete the game, and because I am not an avid gamer, I am not certain what message the player should take from the game. If the player did not have prior knowledge of the Exodus story, he or she could still play the game successfully, so it seems. And without prior knowledge of the Exodus story, I am not certain that the game itself would teach the story to the player. I do not see what lesson could be applied to life outside of the game from simply playing the game and not studying the Old Testament teachings.